marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire N Gold (YA)
Fire N Gold is the twelfth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Three and the thirty-second episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… Kate Bishop saw Wiccan sporting a different outfit with fiery wings behind him. -The Phoenix Force…- Prodigy whispered. -I need to be put in check. I am dangerous to the whole world… You will be better off without me.- Wiccan told his teammates. -I can’t live without you, Billy.- Hulkling cried. -We gathered the brightest minds in the world to help you.- -Promise me you’ll kill me as soon as it takes over me, so I don’t hurt anyone.- Crying, Hulkling nodded. -I promise. Now let’s go get you fixed.- Beast, Black Panther, Dr. Strange, Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Professor X and Wong gathered around a table inside the Royal Palace of Wakanda. Okoye and Ayo, members of the Dora Milaje kept an eye on the strangers inside the room. -The Masters of the Mystic Arts have analyzed the Phoenix Force for centuries.- Wong explained. -Just like mutants and scientists have tried to find ways to explain phenomenons, so have we. And every time a host has encountered a chaos magic user, it has been defeated.- -William himself is able to control chaos magic.- Professor X said. -That is why it chose him as a host despite its usual preference for telepaths. It chose him to gain mastery over one of its weaknesses.- -Could that be the reason why this iteration of the Phoenix is weaker?- Beast wondered, looking at the Professor. -You could dissuade the Dark Phoenix telepathically, something you could never do with Jean. Maybe that same chaos magic inside Wiccan is what is fighting back and allowing him to remain longer without succumbing to the Force.- -We should test that theory.- Dr. Strange suggested. -By bringing another chaos magic user to try and overpower the Phoenix Force.- -The Scarlet Witch.- Tony Stark figured out. -How will we convince Wanda to fight her own son?- T’Challa wondered. -Because it’s the only way to save him.- Dr. Strange replied. The Marvel landed on Wakanda and the Young Avengers descended from it. The geniuses, the Dora Milaje and the Scarlet Witch were waiting for them. -Stand down.- Iron Man aimed his repulsor at the Phoenix Force host. The Dora Milaje aimed their spears at him as well. -What is this…?- Billy looked his teammates. -What are you doing, Professor?- Prodigy asked. -Trying to save the world, kid.- Tony replied. -And William while we’re at it.- Wiccan then looked at his mom. -Are you going to fight me?- -They say it’s the only way to save you… I’m sorry.- -I don’t need saving!- He screamed, his outfit changing to that of the Phoenix. -I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I am PHOENIX!- -Oh no…- Beast muttered, taking a step backwards. -We turned him into Dark Phoenix.- -What did you do?!- Hulkling flew towards Iron Man, picking him up from his chest plate. -You were supposed to save Wiccan from the Phoenix Force, not the other way around!- Stark stuttered, trying to find an excuse. Dorrek pushed him against the ground. Dark Phoenix flew towards the other heroes, as he started bombarding them with cosmic fire. Dr. Strange, Wong and Scarlet Witch created a force field around them, resisting the attacks. Black Panther extended his claws on the sides of his body and ran towards the Phoenix. Scarlet Witch used her telepathy to propel him up in the air, as he tried to take down the Force. The host turned around and pushed the King of Wakanda to the ground telekinetically. -Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!- Dr. Strange yelled, as red belts of energy tangled themselves around the Dark Phoenix’s body. Wong did the same. Wanda stepped forward and tried to lower Wiccan using her chaos magic, but the teenager fought back using his own hex powers. Slowly, he began pushing her mother to the ground, the Avenger falling to her knees and covering her face in horror. -You have made a huge mistake, heroes.- Phoenix smirked. He grabbed the supposedly intangible bands of Cytorrak and swung them around, pushing Strange and Wong away from the fight. The Young Avengers tried to talk Billy through but this time, he wasn’t listening. -Billy, please!- Teddy cried out. -I’m tired of your lies! I am tired of your futile attempts to stop me!- Professor X tried to calm him down psionically, but the Phoenix Force spoke to the X-Man through telepathy. -You may have succeeded last time, old man, but not anymore. William Kaplan is long gone.- Smirking, Wiccan extended his hand and pushed Xavier away telekinetically, making him fall from his wheelchair. Beast ran to his aid. -Billy, stop!- Kate exclaimed. -You were spared this time, Young Avengers. Do not run out of luck.- Dark Phoenix addressed the teenagers and vanished. As the adults were licking their wounds after the fight, the Young Avengers gathered as they tried to brainstorm a way to find him and finally help him break free, now without any of the so-called geniuses’ involvement. Princess Shuri walked to them. -I’ve heard that the wonderful idea of bringing the Scarlet Witch along wasn’t so good after all… Evidently.- She added, rolling her eyes and shaking her head slightly. -Do you have any ideas, Shuri?- Prodigy asked her. -Finally someone asks the leader of the Wakandan Design Group.- She exclaimed, and then smiled. -Of course I have an idea. Ever since that Atlantean attacked Wakanda under the influence of the Phoenix Force, I have spent months researching it.- -Can you help us find Billy?- Teddy wondered. -Of course I can. And this time, we’re doing it my way.- She smirked. As the teenagers were ready to board Noh-Varr’s The Marvel, Kate walked to the Kree. -Noh-Varr, if you could drop us somewhere with roads, we can…- -No, Kate Bishop of Earth.- He shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. -I will stand by the side of you and your friends. For you promised me to explain the Earth custom known as “hot make out”.- -That I did.- Kate chuckled softly. Suddenly, Black Panther approached the teenagers. -Good luck, Young Avengers.- He nodded at them. -Wait, aren’t you going to try and stop me? Aren’t I too young? Too inexperienced?- Shuri asked, surprised. -I think you are. But I also think you’re the most capable person to help them find their friend. We have tried and failed. It’s time to show us all how it’s done.- He smiled at his sister, who ran and hugged him tightly. -Be careful, Shuri.- He looked down at her. She smiled up at him. -Do you have any doubts?- She joked, before pulling away from the embrace and running aboard the Marvel. -Let’s go!- The Wakandan Princess sat down next to Prodigy, as they started using the Marvel’s capabilities together with Shuri’s tracking software to locate Billy. -This technology is ancient!- Shuri commented. -Uh… This is literally alien technology…- Prodigy muttered, laughing. The Princess gave him a complicit gaze. -So…- David continued, breaking eye contact with her. -How do you suggest we defeat the Dark Phoenix without hurting Billy?- -What about cryokinesis?- She suggested. -I don’t think that would work.- He pursed his lips. -This isn’t just regular fire, it’s cosmic. Plus, the only cryokinetic I know is Iceman and it would be unwise to expose an omega level mutant to the Phoenix Force.- -My brother told me about another person capable of cryokinesis, one he met during his time in South Korea chasing after Ulysses Klaue. And it’s not a mutant as far as I know. And I know plenty.- -Luna Snow.- Stature said, after having overheard their conversation. -Exactly.- The Princess smiled. -She also possesses a healing factor strong enough to take on the Dark Phoenix without sustaining fatal damage.- -Where to, then?- Noh-Varr asked from the cockpit, with Hulkling acting as his copilot. On Prodigy’s tablet screen, Shuri’s algorithm had located Wiccan in Central Park. Looking at each other, the geniuses said in unison: -Seoul, South Korea.- Trivia * This episode, together with every other in Season 3, takes place before Assemble!'s Who Am I Living For? after credits scene. * Wiccan and Professor X's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. * Scarlet Witch's sprite was made by User:Loupi. * Black Panther, Doctor Strange and Wong's sprites were made by User:Danny R.R. Gallery PhoenixVsIlluminati-FnG.png|"I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I am PHOENIX!" Black_Panther_A!_46.png|Black Panther extends his claws Black_Panther_A!_19.png|Scarlet Witch lifts Black Panther with her telekinesis I3HJAZ7.jpg|Scarlet Witch ready to fight Dark Phoenix LQeQuUl.jpg|Scarlet Witch ready to fight Dark Phoenix Ycyoqah.jpg|Scarlet Witch ready to fight Dark Phoenix o0rfkwJ.jpg|Scarlet Witch ready to fight Dark Phoenix zvMHJY6.jpg|Scarlet Witch ready to fight Dark Phoenix l8HN1ri.jpg|Scarlet Witch ready to fight Dark Phoenix qHODbMg.jpg|Scarlet Witch ready to fight Dark Phoenix FsqMxtB.png|Scarlet Witch falls to her knees noh-varr-make-out.png|"No, Kate Bishop of Earth. I will stand by the side of you and your friends." Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Three Category:Marvel's Young Avengers The Second Coming Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phoenix Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Noh-Varr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wong (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dora Milaje (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Okoye (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ayo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Shuri (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances